


Fragile

by AcidicMusings



Series: Don't close your eyes [2]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nick and Chris comfort each other, Secret Relationship, mentions to s02e4 and s02e05, set during s02e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Nick walked silently down the halls towards Chris’ room. It had been awhile since the two had been able to share a moment alone with each other. God knows Nick could use the comfort and touch of the younger. After the fight at the church, he couldn’t get rid of this sick feeling in his stomach from “killing” the infected girl. Nick shook the thought out of his head as he reached Chris’ room and slowly opened the door.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nick and Chris manage to steal a moment alone together. Set during Sicut Cervis (s02e06).</p><p>** Can be read without reading Stars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I honestly really wanted to write something that followed closer to Nick's experiences since Stars was more Chris. Not really sure how this one should be rated since Nick and Chris don't actually do the do but they do make out. There are also body explorations but nothing below the belt.

Nick walked silently down the halls towards Chris’ room. It had been awhile since the two had been able to share a moment alone with each other. God knows Nick could use the comfort and touch of the younger. After the fight at the church, he couldn’t get rid of this sick feeling in his stomach from “killing” the infected girl. Nick shook the thought out of his head as he reached Chris’ room and slowly opened the door. “Hey,” he called softly making the other prop himself up on his elbows from his place on the bed. “Nick?” Chris said surprised that he had come to see him. “Did anyone see yo-“

Nick cut Chris off with a well placed kiss. “We’re good,” he replied with a small smile. He lightly ran his fingertips along the small fading bruises Reed had left on Chris’ neck from when he had been held down. Chris pressed his face against Nick’s shirt. “Can I ask you something?” The raven-haired boy asked, his voice wavering, after a moment of silence. Nick ran a hand through Chris’ hair.

“Yes anything,” Nick replied instantly.

“D-do you believe me? Y’know, about Reed being infected?”

Nick reflected back on how the man had turned from being fatally shot. Ofelia and he had both witnessed it. “Yes I do. I saw him turn with my own eyes.” In his opinion Reed got what was coming for him the moment he had laid his hands on Chris and purposely riled him up.

 _So what if I’m a bit defensive over him_ , Nick thought. He wanted nothing more than to protect Chris from the evils of this world. He mused about how his mom had called him the fragile one. However, looking at the boy in front of him Nick knew that Chris was truly the fragile one.

Chris visibly relaxed at Nick’s response. He pulled away and tugged Nick next to him on the small bed. Nick took the moment to admire Chris’ features from where he sat. Sharp jaw line, narrow nose, and god those dark eyes that made him melt.

Nick examined the room around him. A thick, worn bible on the night stand caught his gaze, making him think back to the church. He shuddered and tore his gaze away from the old book. “Chris, can I ask _you_ something?”

Chris looked at Nick with those dark eyes. “Yeah anything.”

“The infected, do you think they’re really dead?” He asked watching the others reaction. Chris stilled and thought for a moment.

“I-I’m, uh, not sure,” Chris finally said. “I try not to think to about it too much. Why do you ask?” He adjusted himself so that he was sitting facing Nick.

“At the church there-there was this infected girl there.” He said, all his walls coming down. “I can’t remember how, but I did it. I killed her.” His eyes burned with the familiar feel of tears. Chris raised a hand to wipe Nick’s eyes.

Chris climbed onto Nick’s lap to wrap his arms around the other. The brunet’s body shook with small sobs as he pressed his forehead against Chris’ shoulder. The younger buried his hand into Nick’s hair comfortingly and held him.

Nick’s sobs slowly subsided and he tilted his head to kiss the other’s neck. Chris tilted his head to the side slight giving Nick better access. He smiled and hooked a finger around Chris’ shirt collar. The boy made a noise and tightened his hold on Nick’s hair as he sucked on his collar bone. “N-Nick he said breathily.

“Hmm? Nick hummed in response and kissed the hickey he made. “I wouldn’t change in front of others for a couple days if I were you.”

“You did not leave a mark.” Nick laughed.

“I did.”

Chris groaned. “You’re lucky I love you.” Nick’s hands circled his hips as he kissed him again. This time it was more desperate like he hadn’t seen Chris in years instead of a couple hours. Chris kissed back and wrapped his legs around Nick. Supporting his hips, Nick pressed Chris down against the bed. His hands roamed up his shirt and Chris happily pressed his body up against them. “Nick!” he gasped breaking the kiss when the older boy’s fingers brushed against his nipples. Nick nibbled on his bottom lip. “Sh, stay quiet someone might hear us.” He reminded. Chris nodded and went back to kissing Nick to stifle the noises he made when he continued to play with his hard buds. Nick pushed Chris’ shirt further up his chest and broke away from the kiss. He slid down to trail kissed down the boy’s stomach. Chris arched his back and tangled his hand in the brunet’s locks. Nick’s fingers moved to his pants button and-

_**Knock. Knock.** _

Nick froze. “Chris, can I come in?” The voice was unmistakable. _Travis_. He yanked Chris’ shirt back down. Chris looked at him with wide eyes. _My dad_ , he mouthed to Nick. Nick gave him that ‘no shit’ look and glanced back at the door.

“Chris?”

“One second, dad! I’m changing!” Chris said his voice tight. Nick looked at the window. He had jumped from higher. “Here goes nothing,” He muttered opening it. Chris gave him a look and shook his head. The brunet stole one last kiss before jumping out.

Nick hit the dirt ground with a dull _thud _and flashed a thumb up to Chris, who watched worriedly out the window. Chris sighed with relief and shut the window. Nick could hear the muffled voice of Travis entering the room.__

Nick frowned and sighed. He made the lonely walk inside wishing things were much simpler.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed my FTWD fic, I might add more to the story as more episodes come out. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> Like my fic? Let me know on my Tumblr @chutedeicarus


End file.
